


I Want This

by FFanon



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Naked pillow talk, the morning after their first time sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Frank and Karen after their first time sleeping together





	I Want This

Frank’s eyes open with a deep inhale through his nose. He rubs his hand down his face before taking in his surroundings.

 

Laying naked under a plush, patterned comforter, he looks at the beautiful, equally naked, blonde sleeping next to him. Karen’s hand is resting on his shoulder, her body facing him as her down turned face is nestled into her pillow, still asleep.

 

They stepped into new territory last night when they had sex.  Emotions were high when they barely made it out of a dangerous recon mission for one of her articles. After a heated disagreement in her car, they were in her apartment being honest at how scared they were at coming too close to losing the other. It was right after those confessions that kisses were hesitantly shared only to grow quickly into a heated need.

 

Frank can still feel the soft flesh of her breasts in his hands and her thighs against his ears. Can still hear her moans as he moved inside of her.

 

Slowly, he wraps his fingers around her wrist and lifts her hand from his skin. He smooths his thumb across her palm, bringing it to his lips before gently placing it on the bed between them as he turns onto his side.

 

Those lips of hers are still a little plump from his inability to not taste her for a few seconds. Her hair hangs over her eye and the sheets are down enough to expose her cleavage that he had licked a couple times.

 

Carefully he brushes the hair back from her face which causes her to move her face up, but not wake.

 

He curls his index finger and grazes the knuckle along her cheekbone, then down her jaw.

 

Finally, he gives in to himself. Leaning over more, he kisses her exposed shoulder followed by her cheek. His hand on her face, he presses his lips to her forehead and that’s when he feels her hand slide along his jaw.

 

Moving back to meet her eyes, he withdraws his hand but she keeps hers against his stubble.

 

“Hey,” he keeps his voice low. The intimate feeling of the situation still hanging in the air.

 

“Hey,” she repeats with a shy grin.

 

Then both just let their eyes roam the face of the other, Frank reaching out to brush a finger along her chin or her neck.

 

Karen pulls her hand back and runs it through her hair, “So, last night…” she blushes as she touches her lips next.

 

“…yeah,” he lets out a weak chuckle but a grin on his face.

 

“Is it incredibly cliche to say that it was…really great?” and she winces briefly before laughing softly at herself, waiting for his response.

 

“Yeah, probably,” this time giving a true, rumble of a chuckle, “But it was pretty great, so…” he smirks, his fingers combing through her hair.

 

He watches as she reaches out, almost with a leftover hesitancy, and lets herself rub her hand along his sternum first, then over his chest before looking at him again.

 

“Look, last night…” he starts, hand running along her forearm, “Karen, I don’t regret it or anything like that. I just - I need you to know that.”

 

She nods understandingly, “Okay,” her fingers now tracing his collarbone.

 

“I’d be lying if I said that-that it hadn’t crossed my mind before…being with you.”

 

The soft smile on her face has a trace of amusement to it, he can tell.

 

He huffs a laugh out at himself, “I sound like an idiot, don’t I?”

 

That makes her laugh, the sweetest sound, “No, no. Not at all, Frank,” she moves closer into him, hand smoothing over his shoulder before touching his neck, “You sound really sweet,” that cute grin still at her lips.

 

“I’ve thought about it before, too,” she blushes and stops touching him to tuck some hair behind her ear.

 

“Yeah?” it’s his turn to smirk.

 

“Yes,” she answers, “Though last night was so much better than anything I imagined,” she lets out a shy laugh.

 

“That right?” he cups her cheek and shifts closer until their noses are almost touching.

 

“Mm,” she hums in confirmation, running her finger along the outline of his lips.

 

“You’ll have to tell me about that sometime,” he smirks as he moves the tip of his nose against hers.

 

She gives a small laugh, out of embarrassment, and closes her eyes briefly, and it’s mid-laugh that Frank’s lips move on hers.

 

The laugh dies in her throat as she melts into his kiss, her slender fingers holding onto his forearm.

 

Karen slips her tongue into it causing a small growl to come from him.

 

When he eventually lets her breathe, his forehead is against hers.

 

“I want you, Karen,” he breathes, his hand moves further back on her cheek. His fingertips buried in her blonde tresses, his thumb brushing against her ear, “This…I want this with you.”

 

She takes a quiet breath before moving back to look at him before kissing him again.

 

When she pulls back, she slowly peels the sheets back, exposing every inch of her.

 

Frank’s eyes stay on hers, but his hand smooths over her side to glide down her back and over her ass.

 

It’s a look of pure adoration on her face, something he hasn’t seen since Maria.

 

“I want this too,” she whispers with a cute grin, filling his heart with a feeling he hasn’t felt in far too long.

 

Love.


End file.
